User blog:Jetrashipper/Ask or Dare: With Jetrashipper! Pt. 14
The Fence Post-Pressure Plates Have Turned 'Shipper: '''How's it hangin' folks? My name is Jetrashipper, and this is Episode 14 of Ask or Dare! And here are my OC co-hosts, Nikki and Nick! '''Nikki & Nick: '''Helloooooooooo Wikia! '''Shipper: '''Not sure what witty thing I can say today, so... '''Jesse: '''YOU'VE BEEN EXPOSED! '''Shipper: '''As what? An Ask or Dare show host? I think you're a little late on that one. *sips coffee* '''Jesse: '''Ooh, you wish. I was just on live chat, and, according to your own "fellow Wikiers," you and Domitron3 are the best user ship! '''Shipper: '*spittake* WHAT?! 'Jesse: '''We have Jenny to thank, really. We hacked the live chat system and they spilled the beans! '''Shipper: '''O//////o Y-You wasted your time! We're just friends! And I'm genderless! '''Petra: '''We'll see about that! *brings in Domitron* '''Dom: '''I have no idea how I got here. '''Shipper: '''I...it...what?! Huh?! '''Jesse: '''Gotcha! Who's a little late on THIS one NOW?! '''Shipper: '*through gritted teeth* Dom? What are you doing here? 'Dom: '''I was promised I could be on the next episode. You said that, didn't you? On our private chat? '''Shipper: '...Alright. You win. What do I have to do for you to forget all this? 'Lukas: '''We want you, Dom, Nikki, and Nick... '''Jenny: '''To do all the questions and dares WE'VE been dared for this episode! '''Nikki: '''EXCUSE ME?! '''Nick: '''There is NO WAY IN NOTCH'S NAME THAT WE WILL-- '''Shipper: '''Just go for it, guys. We're wayyyyy better than these blockheads. '''Jesse: '*clears throat* So, the first one is a dare from Peaceable Kingdom. They wanted me to build an F-Bomb inside of the Witherstorm, but I think I'll have SHIPPER do it instead. Dare #18 'Shipper: '*inside of Witherstorm* Okay...I can do this. *builds F-Bomb* 'Witherstorm: '''GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! '''Shipper: '''Shut up! I'm trying to do a dare here! '''Witherstorm: '''Oh, sorry. *stops growling* '''Shipper: '''Alright, it's done. *F-Bomb blows up* OHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOTCH! '''Dom: '*catches Shipper* I gotcha! 'Shipper: '''I only wish I could be grateful, but seeing that YOU'RE the reason I'm in this mess, I can't afford not to care anymore! *RKOs Dom* '''Petra: '''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! That was awesome! '''Jesse: '''Moving on! Next one is from Kirbyfan 100. They want someone from Order 2.0 to tell Otis he can join, but we'll leave that to Nikki. '''Nikki: '''You will rue the day you did this, mega buttlord! Dare #19 '''Nikki: '''Hey, Otis! Guess what? '''Otis: '''No! NO! Stay away from me! I know EXACTLY who you are! '''Nikki: '''You do? '''Otis: '''You're that co-host of that Ask or Dare show! Well, I'm not falling for any tricks that'll trap me in that devil of a show! '''Nikki: '''So, you DON'T want to join the Order? '''Otis: '''And go through what they're going through? Hell no! '''Lukas: '''Well, that was surprisingly easy. '''Jesse: ':( I know. This next one is from Alex.sapre, and they want Axel to sit on Lukas, but let's have him sit on Nick instead! 'Nick: '''I swear, it's the 13th today. Dare #20 '''Axel: '''Prepare for you demise, tiny one! This is for all you've done to us! *sits on Nick* '''Nick: '''AGH! Suffocating...I'm suffocating...! '''Nikki: '''LEAVE MY BUDDEH ALONE! *RKOs Axel* '''Nick: '''My hero! '''Jesse: '''Next! This one is from Policiamalo, and they wanted Axel to build a big statue of himself, but...Dom, I think we'll leave that to you. '''Dom: ';-; Why did I fall for that live chat trap? Dare #21 'Dom: '*builds statue of Axel lying facedown* 'Olivia: '''Why is he lying down? '''Dom: '''He was RKOed. I was merely copying his current pose. '''Jesse: '''Well, that was short. BORING. Now, this one is a question, and it's for me, so I'll answer it. Question #6 '''Jesse: '''Yes, OOTCB, I WOULD rescue Jenny, but only because Lukas would end me if I didn't. ANYWAYS, hope you guys enjoyed the show, because this is the last episode! '''All: '''WHAT?! O.O Dare #22 '''Jesse: '''Yep, I've had it with this show! We're D-O-N-E! DONE! Both Orders shall go free, and you guys are cleaning this whole thing up! '''Nikki: '''You can't do that! '''Shipper: '''And you won't! *has another F-Bomb* '''Jesse: '''GAH! Where'd you get that?! I thought you used that to destroy the Witherstorm! '''Shipper: '''I did...but I figured that I need to save my friends, and my show from the likes of rebellious dareable characters! '''Petra: '''Dang, when you put it like that, I just feel guilty. '''Shipper: '''Now, you're going to feel pain! *throws F-Bomb* '''Jesse: '''WAIT! IT WAS A-! ~Explosion~ '''Jesse: '''Dare...from Alex...sapre...*faints* '''Shipper: '*epic facial expression* No one messes with my Ask or Dare. End of Questions and Dares 'Dom: '''You're our hero, Shipper! '''Shipper: '''Thanks, Dom! Sorry for RKOing you earlier. '''Dom: '''Yeah...why'd you do that? '''Shipper: '''Uh...that's our show, folks! Normally, I'd thank you for sending in your questions and dares, but considering ''I was the one that had to do them, just send in new ones so we can keep this show going. '''Dom: '''Shipper, I've been meaning to ask: what gender ARE you? '''Nick: '''Nikki! Close it, CLOSE IT! '''Nikki: '''Till then, fellow Wikiers! Laters! Category:Blog posts